Koffi Arana
|Data urodzenia=54 BBY |Data śmierci= |Rasa=Człowiek |Płeć= |Wzrost=183 cm |Waga=77 kg |Włosy=Czarny |Oczy=Brązowy |Skóra = Ciemny |Cyber = |Era = |Przynależność = * * *Jedi na wygnaniu * * *Nowy Zakon Jedi |Ranga=Mistrz |Status= |Mistrzowie = *Shadday Potkin *Echuu Shen-Jon |Uczniowie = różni |Rodzina = |Relacje = |Broń = *Miecz świetlny Koffiego Arany *Miecz świetlny Bultar Swan |Występowanie = Fanon o Jedi na wygnaniu}} Koffi Arana był ludzkim mistrzem Jedi pochodzącym z planety . Podczas wojen klonów służył Republice Galaktycznej jako generał. Dwa lata po rozpoczęciu walk wraz z Bultar Swan i Robliem Darté dowodził klonami w bitwie o Parcellus Minor. W trzecim roku tego konfliktu walczył przeciwko na planecie . Później uczestniczył w spotkaniu mistrzów w Świątyni Jedi na odnośnie oblężeń . Dostał jednak pilny przydział na planetę Toola, gdzie wraz z mistrzem Kaiem Hudorrą walczył przeciwko Separatystom. Mistrzów zaskoczył nagle wydany . Udało im się jednak uciec kradzioną kanonierką , przy okazji ratując padawankę Noirah Na. Odlecieli do stolicy galaktyki, a przed Świątynią rozdzielili się, by każdy podążał własnym losem. Wtedy to ponownie spotkał byłą współkombatankę Bultar, poradził jej wtedy, by poleciała na planetę Eriadu, gdyż wśród byłych rycerzy rozeszła się plotka, że mistrz Tsui Choi przetrwał atak własnych żołnierzy. Miesiąc po rozpoczęciu został zaproszony przez mistrzynię Shadday Potkin na temat dalszych losów zniszczonego Zakonu. Oprócz jego Jedi zaprosiła również mistrzów Jastusa Farra i Fi-Eka Sircha, rycerkę Się-Lan Wezz oraz byłych przyjaciół Arany z Parcellus Minor: mistrza Roblia Darté oraz rycerkę Bultar Swan wraz z mistrzem Tsuim Choiem. Spotkanie w opuszczonej kopalni przyprawy na Kessel, nazwane Konklawe na Kessel, pozwoliło ustanowić zakon Jedi na wygnaniu, przy czym mistrzynię Potkin tytułowano Wielką Mistrzynią na wygnaniu, natomiast pozostali, w tym Koffi, stali się radą nowo proklamowanego zakonu. Wkrótce wyszło na jaw, że Shadday ogłosiła, że na konklawe przybędzie , co było kłamstwem i miało zwabić do grupy ośmiu Jedi Dartha Vadera. Wielka Mistrzyni liczyła na to, że w grupie uda im się pokonać Mrocznego Lorda. Niestety, przeliczyła się i Wezz, Potkin oraz Sirch zginęli z ręki Sitha, ciężko jednak go raniąc. Darté, Choi i Farr polegli z ręki 501 Legionu z komandorami Appo i Bowem na czele. Chociaż Vader został pozbawiony miecza świetlnego i ręki, miał nóż z czystego cortosis, który ukradł Wielkiej Mistrzyni i próbował, trzymając w lewej dłoni odciętą rękę z nożem, wyłączyć miecz Arany, gdyż Swan przyjęła fałszywą kapitulację Vadera i nie zamierzała go zaatakować. Nie udało mu się dotknąć broni Koffiego, jednak Jedi wypuścił ją, a ona przestała działać. Wziął wtedy miecz Bultar i zabił Jedi, gdy ta nie chciała go oddać. Próbował zaatakować zielonym ostrzem Mrocznego Lorda, lecz ten rzucił w Aranę dłonią z nożem. Nie trafił ciała mistrza, lecz ostrze przebiło rękojeść miecza Bultar, czyniąc go na zawsze bezużytecznym. Jedi uciekł windą i po przemierzeniu ulic Kessel dotarł do pojazdu, którym uciekł, a była nim ta sama kanonierka, która posłużyła mu do odlotu z Tooli. W pościg za nim ruszyła Drużyna Zagłada. Od tej pory Jedi będzie znany jako Ocalały z Kessel. Arana na kanonierce typu Nu zdołał uciec przed imperialną jednostką, w ostatniej chwili uchylając się z zasięgu . Z nadprzestrzeni wyszedł nad planetą Queel. Imperialne wojska wtedy go dogoniły. Koffi podjął się rozpaczliwej ucieczki przez skalistą pustynię, jednak w głębokiej uedzie został trafiony w silnik. Z trudem udało mu się dolecieć na bagna, gdzie statek się rozbił. Udało mu się jednak zgubić pościg. Wkrótce do wraku dotarł patrol klonów, których Jedi zabił. Nałożył zbroję jednego z nich i utopił ich ciała. Gdy do kanonierki przybył Barrow Oicunn i kilku żołnierzy 501 Legionu, powiedział, że jest szturmowcem i zabił Jedi na pokładzie promu. Dano mu więc spokój. Wkrótce upadłego mistrza odwiedził ciekawszy gość. Był to pustelnik Echuu Shen-Jon. Arana wyjawił mu swoją prawdziwą tożsamość, natomiast Echuu naprawił mu miecz świetlny. To wzbudziło podejrzenia Koffiego, że Shen-Jon nie jest tym, za kogo się podaje. Udał się tej nocy do jego chatki, gdzie odkrył, że pustelnik jest innym, który przetrwał rozkaz 66. Następnego dnia porozmawiał o tym z Echuu. Obaj zdecydowali się pójść do Queelan, mieszkańców planety. Udzielili oni ocalałym z rozkazu 66 schronienia. W ich świątyni Koffi miał wizję, gdzie widział przebieg konklawe na Kessel ze sobą zamiast Dartha Vadera. Musiał udowodnić, że nie jest już tym samym mściwym Koffim Araną. Poprzez jego wizje Queelanie tytułowali go Więźniem Żalu. Po spędzonej u tubylców nocy udali się oni na górne poziomy miasta, w którym byli, Queelia City, gdzie mieszkali . Attichitcuk, Wookiee tymczasowo przebywający na Queel, pomógł im odlecieć kradzionym TIE'em. Udali się na . Tam dwoma Jedi zaopiekowała się synowa sędziwego Wookieego, . Koffi i Shen-Jon spędzili w domu kilka dni, gdy powrócił mąż Wookijskiej kobiety, . Niósł on wieść, że Dass Jennir zwołuje wszystkich na konklawe w stolicy planety. Gdy dwójka Jedi zjawiła się w wyznaczonym miejscu, ujrzeli innych przetrwałych. Byli to m.in J'oopi Shé, Olana Chion, Ma'kis'shaalas, Melik Galerha, Shaak Ti, Harth Imosen i Sora Bulq. Dass wskazał, że Jedi muszą utworzyć nowy zakon, by zjednoczyć się przeciwko potędze Sithów, jak nakazał mu zmarły mistrz Kai Hudorra. Arana jako ocalały z Kessel wskazał, że mistrzyni Shadday Potkin wpadła już na taki pomysł. Jennir zdecydował się reaktywować Jedi na wygnaniu, budując siedzibę zakonu na planecie . Koffi również przybył do nowej świątyni, gdzie postanowił nauczać przyszłe pokolenia. Jego życie byłoby piękne, gdyby nie powrót Dartha Vadera, który zaatakował Zakon, rozpoczynając we wschodnich Światach Jądra batalię między Jedi a Inkwizycją. Biografia W trakcie opisywania. Kategoria:Jedi Kategoria:Rebelianci Kategoria:Członkowie Nowego Zakonu Kategoria:Fanon o Jedi na wygnaniu Kategoria:Jedi na wygnaniu Kategoria:Mistrzowie Jedi